lo suficiente como para sanar
by derelool
Summary: Esa noche la obra no seria la misma. Esa noche el caballero de la noche se llevaria una gran sorpresa. Esa noche seria el fin de ambos. Oneshoot.


Lo suficiente como para sanar

Otra vez, otra vez estuvo a punto de matar a la rata voladora. Otra vez estuvo a punto destruir Gotham City, otra vez a punto de hacer que el mundo se arrodillara a sus pies. Pero, como siempre, fallo otra vez ¿por culpa de quien? A claro, el maldito arlequín.

-¡Harley!- grito lo más fuerte que pudo botando la única silla que había en su oficina.

Harley entro en la pequeña habitación que tenía una pequeña ventana con vista a la ciudad. La iluminación y el cuarto estaban en malas condiciones y totalmente desordenado.

Ella ingreso cabizbaja, sabia que había fallado nuevamente. No sabía por que siempre cometía errores, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de la paliza que recibiría de su "pudding". Por que siempre era así. Error y paliza, error y paliza. Ningún momento para el amor, todas las veces que se le acercaba, el la rechazaba y no importaba donde. El se reía de ella frente a todos y a ella no le interesaba solo quería estar con el.

-¡eres una maldita estupida! – le escupió el Joker en la cara, mientras le tiraba un puñetazo y luego la sujetaba fuertemente del brazo para empujarla a la pared contraria a la puerta.

-maldita perra ¿Por qué siempre fallas en lo mas importante?

-yo… es que…-intento fallidamente disculparse la chica. Su mirada de suplica no fue suficiente para detener la fuerte mano del Joker que choco contra su cara. Cayó directamente al piso con su labio inferior sangrando y lagrimas asomándose en sus ojos azules. La mirada perdida en sus pies, en ese traje mora que el siempre llevaba. Como amaba su olor salvaje y calido a la vez, no podría describirlo.

Ya no lo oía. No. Ya no lo escuchaba. El se paseaba por el diminuto salón hablando solo o hablándole a ella, pero ya no entendía. ¿Por que? ¿Por qué estar con alguien así? alguien que no la quiere, alguien que solo la usa. Sabía como evitar esos pensamientos, pero ahora no quería. Quería tenerlo a el y no podía. Nunca podría. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Se sentía tan triste.

El Joker sonrío. Otra vez sus dotes de gran orador habían servido para que Harley aprendiera que ya no debía equivocarse. Se estaba cansando de repetirlo una y otra, y otra vez. Ahora ella se agarraria a su pierna y le pediría que le perdonase, que ya no volvería a cometer mas errores. Entonces de nuevo el se agacharía y le diría "Harley cariño". Esa era su rutina, un show que siempre repetían. Un show que le salía muy bien a los dos. Un show que le hacia idear otro plan estupido para volver a equivocarse y repetir su escena. Su, digamos, escena preferida del día.

Pero hoy no, hoy esa escena no iba a ocurrir. Harley seguía llorando y no se acercaba a el. Eso no le molesto mucho, lo que le molesto es que cada vez "eso" se hacia mas frecuente. No le gustaba que ese arlequín arruinara su escena. Esa era su parte favorita del día y no se la iban a fastidiar. Normalmente se iba y la dejaba sola. Pero ya no aguantaba, quería saber porque tanto escándalo. Ella era su arlequín, su juguete, debía hacer payasada y hacerlo reír. No echarse a morir.

Harley, querida ¿Por qué tanto llanto?-sabia que con su tono de sincera comprensión lograría que la chica se callase un rato -¿acaso no eres feliz aquí? ¿Acaso no eres feliz con papi?-ahora la culpa, con eso ya estaba listo, la niña tendría que saltar a sus brazos por la atención que le estaba prestando.

Harley abrió su boca lentamente, quería creerle pero ahora lo notaba tan falso. Con esa sonrisa de cinismo en su cara. Sabía que su respuesta lo haría enojar, pero que va tenia que ser sincera alguna vez-n…no- dijo suavemente escondiendo su cabeza aun más.

El Joker sintió la rabia fluir por sus venas. Le calentaba el cuerpo y le daban ganas de destruir todo a su alrededor ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? después de todo lo que hacia ella venia y se burlaba de el. No sabia como pero la culpa volvía a ser de Harley. El nunca se equivocaba, el quería solucionar el asunto, pero ella lo volvía a arruinar.

-¿Cómo que no eres feliz?- le grito con los ojos totalmente rojos.

- lo siento, de verdad lo siento- se disculpo Harley sin dejar de llorar. El Joker se calmo un poco, le pedía disculpas. El show comenzaba a retomar su curso.

-ya no puedo estar aquí- Harley siguió hablando- no vez queme hace daño, me destruye. Tú me mientes, me engañas, me usas. Y lo he aguantado. Lo he aguantado, pero ya no puedo si sigo así, voy a acabar muerta. Y ya he dado mucho por ti para rendirme ahora. Tenía una gran carrera, era respetada y la gente me amaba. Tenía una familia. Lo deje todo por estar contigo, pero tu no haces nada por mi. Y eso, eso me cansa-termino ocultando su cabeza, nuevamente llorando.

Ja ja ja-la risa del Joker retumbo en la habitación causando un extraño eco lamentoso.- Harley, Harley. No. Arlequín. Ahora se porque te llamas así. Me haces reír tanto. Sabes, esto me recuerda a algo, algo que ocurrió hace tiempo. Había un chico, un chico que quería estar con su madre. Pero ¿Cuál era el problema? porque siempre hay un problema, querida arlequín. El problema era que ella estaba muerta- el joker se aproxima lentamente a Harley con las manos en su espalda. Lo que hace que ella le dirija la mirada- entonces él toma el revolver de su padre, se va a su cuarto rápidamente y hace…

-BAM!- los ojos de Harley se abrieron por la sorpresa. La iba a matar, al menos eso es lo que parecía. El joker no sabia que ella había cambiado la pistola de su escritorio por una de juguete.

-ja ja ja ¿ves Harley? estoy condenado. No puedo matarte a ti. No puedo matar a Batman. ¿Por qué la gente que me estorba no puede morirse?- se quejaba el payaso, pero Harley ya había tomado su decisión.

-¿quieres que me muera, ya no te sirvo, ya no te importo?- sollozo ella

-¿tu que crees?- le respondió el sin prestarle mucha atención a su expresión y a sus quejidos.

Harley saco un arma de su traje, el revolver del Joker. El que cambio por aquel juguete que su "amor" pisoteaba. Se sentó derecha, puso el cañón junto a su corazón y retiro el seguro. El sonido hizo que el Joker le prestara atención. La atención que quería. Su rostro cambo de enfado a sorpresa.

No sabia que decir "te amo", "recuérdame". Eso sonaba muy cursi, aun para ella. Lo miraba suplicante, lo esperaba, esperaba que el dijera algo. Que se riera que la retara, pero no. La luna llena se asomo por la pequeña ventanilla alumbrando el cuarto completamente. Haciéndolo ver tan bien. Cerró sus ojos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a sonreír.

-¡pum!- el estruendo se oyó en todo el barrio, alertando al detective de la oscuridad.

Sus manos cayeron y con ellas el arma que sostenía. Harley se había ido. Su arlequín fue. Lo único que quedaba de ella era su maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas y una gota de sangre saliendo por su boca. Solo eso.

-¿Harley?- el Joker se acerco un poco tembloroso a ella-¿Harley, estas bien?, ¿Harley? ¿Por que no me hablas? ¡Harley, estas sangrando!- el payaso se arrodilla frente a ella y la empieza a zamarrear- Harley querida, no puedes irte, estamos juntos en esto ¿recuerdas? Vamos a acabar con la rata y nosotros vamos… nosotros- una opresión en el pecho no lo dejo continuar- nosotros, Harley nosotros- "ya no hay nosotros" la voz de Harley retumbo en su cabeza- Harley- ahogó su voz en un suspiro hondo. No veía bien y sus ojos le picaban. Tenia que existir un "nosotros". La obra no debía acabar así. Ella tenia que pedirle perdón y el la perdonaría y todo volvería al principio. Ella abriría los ojos, se reiría y le diría que todo era una broma. Una gran broma. El se reiría con ella. Y luego la besaría. Si, quería besarla. Quería probar sus labios color sangre. Era bella, era muy bella. Insoportablemente bella, perfecta, era perfecta.

Junto su nariz con la de ella, cerró los ojos como ella y toco sus labios, un poco mas frío que los de el. Con un sabor metálico atrayente ¿Por qué no la beso antes, cuando aun estaban tibios? esa pregunta le carcomía la mente.

Harley-se rió un poco- tú eres la única razón suficiente para rendirme, para dejarlo todo.

El Joker acaricio las manos de la chica y tomo la pistola que estaba entre ellas. Puso el cañón en su corazón, al igual que ella. Pero no cerro sus ojos quería ver porque lo hacia. Tan tranquila con una sonrisa en sus labios. La razón perfecta.

-¡pum!- otro estruendo. El caballero de la noche ya estaba merodeando por aquel teatro abandonado, pero ese ruido lo llevo a la ubicación exacta.

La escena lo dejo mas que impactado, era algo que no se veía todos los días. El Joker estaba apoyado de frente en una pared y alguien parecía estar bajo el. El detective se aproximo con cautela y se llevo una gran sorpresa. Los dos muertos. Una bala en el corazón de ambos. Una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Bruce se los llevo y los enterró en los jardines de su mansión. Juntos a los dos, en una misma tumba, bajo una misma lapida sin nombre.

-¿Por qué cree que ocurrió esto, amo?-Alfred acomodaba su chaqueta tratando de entender un poco mas del asunto.

-Porque el amor de Harley fue suficiente, Alfred, lo suficiente como para sanar.


End file.
